


Fast wie in alten Zeiten

by Antares



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Christmas, DADT, Deutsch | German, Holidays, M/M, Military Homophobia, POV First Person, POV Jack O'Neill
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-06
Updated: 2006-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 04:24:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4946614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Das erste – hoffentlich gemeinsame – Weihnachtsfest steht bevor, nachdem es im SGC einschneidende Veränderungen gegeben hat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fast wie in alten Zeiten

**Author's Note:**

> Staffel: 4 // Spoiler: “Kettenreaktion/Chain Reaction”, 4.15
> 
> 1\. Besten Dank an meine Betaleserin Athor!  
> 2\. Ich habe mich durch etliche Seiten bezüglich der amerikanischen Militärgesetzgebung gelesen. Sollten dennoch Fehler oder Ungenauigkeiten in dem von mir geschilderten Vorgehen sein, dann liegt das einfach daran, dass die Angelegenheit in einer höchst geheimen Organisation wie dem SGC mit Sicherheit Ausnahmen und Sonderregelungen mit sich bringt. Und diese finden in diesem Fall Anwendung. *g*

[u]Thanksgiving, 22. November[/u]

„Carter.“ Eine sehr verschlafene Stimme dringt an mein Ohr. 

„Hi, Carter. Wie geht’s?“, frage ich in betont munterem Tonfall, um zu überdecken, dass ich das Telefon in den letzten zehn Minuten unentschlossen hin und hergedreht habe, ehe ich dann doch ihre Nummer gewählt habe.

„Sir??“ Carter räuspert sich, eine Weile höre ich nichts, dann fügt sie mit leidender Stimme hinzu: „Alles bestens, um 5:23 Uhr, an einem Morgen, an dem ich eigentlich ausschlafen wollte.“

Geflissentlich überhöre ich den Ausschlafen-Teil und fahre unbeeindruckt fort: „Fein. Ich wollte Sie nur fragen, ob Sie Weihnachten zum Essen kommen?“ 

„Weihnachten?“ Carter muss offensichtlich erst einmal etwas wacher werden, denn durch das Telefon dringt Geraschel, als ob sich jemand im Bett aufsetzt – oder heraus fällt, aber das will ich zu ihren Gunsten nicht hoffen. 

„Muss ja nicht der 25. sein. Da machen Sie bestimmt in Familie. Wie wär’s mit dem 26.?“, schlage ich vor, als so gar keine Resonanz erfolgt. 

„Sir, es ist zwanzig nach fünf. Geben Sie mir einen Moment Bedenkzeit!“ 

Gut, gut, da sie noch einmal auf der Uhrzeit rumhackt, lenke ich ein: „`Tschuldigung. Ich habe gerade einen Auftrag hier in New York. Andere Zeitzone. Ich habe schon gefrühstückt.“

„Schön für Sie“, knurrt Carter und gähnt einmal kräftig. 

„Sie müssen sich ja nicht gleich entscheiden, rufen Sie mich einfach an, wenn Sie’s wissen. Übrigens, Teal’c hat schon zugesagt. Und da habe ich mir gedacht, vielleicht spendieren Sie ihm eine Mitfahrgelegenheit?“, versuche ich, sie in meinem Sinne zu beeinflussen. 

„Hoffentlich haben Sie ihn vor mir angerufen!“

„Hab’ ich“, teile ich ihr lachend mit. Wer hätte gedacht, dass sie so früh am Morgen schon so hinterhältige Gedanken hat? „Aber ich muss Ihnen leider mitteilen, dass er sein Kel’no’reem schon beendet hatte und gerade vor dem Frühstücksfernsehen saß. Ich habe ihn also maximal bei einer Game-Show gestört.“

„Sir, ich rufe Sie zurück, okay?“ 

„Okay.“ Was soll ich auch sonst sagen? Man kann sie ja schließlich nicht zwingen. Unschlüssig wechsle ich das Telefon vom einen ans andere Ohr, dann füge ich doch noch hinzu: „Daniel würde sich freuen.“ Das musste ich einfach noch loswerden.

Ich höre sie am anderen Ende tief ausatmen, dann wiederholt sie noch einmal fast dienstlich: „Ich rufe Sie im Laufe der Woche zurück, Sir.“ 

„In Ordnung.“ Und da sie sowieso schon etwas wütend auf mich ist, füge ich noch munter hinzu: „Schlafen Sie noch ein Ründchen, Carter.“

Immerhin lacht sie jetzt und meint versöhnlich: „Sie sind lästig wie eh und je, Sir.“ 

„Ich nehme es mal als Kompliment?“, frage ich freundlich an. 

„Tun Sie’s. Hauptsache, Sie lassen mich weiterschlafen!“ 

Das hat ja, alles in allem gesehen, besser geklappt als befürchtet und so verabschiede ich mich mit einem: „Machen Sie’s gut, Carter. Bis die Tage mal.“ 

„Ja, Sir. Gute Nacht.“ 

 

[u]Weihnachten, 26. Dezember[/u]

Ich bin wie immer um kurz nach halb sieben wach, alte Gewohnheiten verlieren sich wohl nur schwer. Mir ist es wohlig warm und ich habe gar keine Lust aufzustehen, aber ich muss mal aufs Klo und deshalb wickele ich mich vorsichtig aus Daniels Armen, um ihn nicht zu wecken. Ich weiß, dass das nicht nötig ist, wenn er schläft, schläft er, aber am Morgen ist sein Schlaf doch leichter und ich möchte nicht, dass er aufwacht. Behutsam ziehe ich die Bettdecke wieder über seinen Arm und schelte mich einen alten, sentimentalen Narren, als ich mit meinen Fingern einmal über seine Wange streicheln muss. 

Ein halbwacher Daniel tastet nach meiner Hand und ohne die Augen zu öffnen, fragt er mit schläfriger Stimme: „Wie spät ist es?“  
„Erst halb sieben. Schlaf weiter“, antworte ich leise und unternehme den behutsamen Versuch, mich aus seinem Griff zu befreien.  
„Kommst du noch mal ins Bett?“ Dieses Mal hat Daniel ein Auge einen Spalt weit geöffnet und blinzelt mich kurzsichtig an.  
„Versprochen“, beruhige ich ihn.  
„Gut“, seufzt Daniel zufrieden, lässt meine Hand los und rollt sich in die Bettdecke ein. Ich stehe auf. 

Als ich alles im Bad erledigt und meinem Spiegelbild ein schiefes Grinsen zugeworfen habe, denn meine Haare stehen in alle Richtungen ab, tapse ich in die Küche und brühe die erste Kanne Kaffee dieses Tages. 

Ich hole die Zeitung rein und während der Kaffee in die Kanne tropft und verführerischen Duft verbreitet, schaue ich mir rasch den Wetterbericht für heute an. Keine weiteren Schneestürme sind gemeldet, das heißt, eigentlich sollten alle, die wir eingeladen haben, ohne Probleme kommen können. 

Auch Carter. Ich hoffe es sehr. Ich weiß, wie viel es Daniel bedeuten würde. Ich wünschte, Carter wäre in Weihnachtsstimmung und sähe das genauso. Aber vielleicht habe ich ja Glück.

Mein Blick wandert nach draußen, zu dem sanft fallenden Schnee, der nur noch in einzelnen Flocken auf die Büsche und Bäume im Garten herunterweht. Noch ist der Himmel bedeckt, aber es soll aufreißen. Es ist sehr friedlich hier und ich habe im Laufe des Sommers aus dem Urwald, der das Haus umgeben hat, einen halbwegs passablen Garten gemacht. Fünf Monate hat es für diese Veränderung gebraucht. 

Nur fünf Monate. 

Erst im Juli hat sich mein Leben von einem auf den anderen Tag dramatisch geändert. Das Datum kann ich gar nicht vergessen, denn es war zwei Tage vor Daniels Geburtstag und genau zwei Tage nach dem Unhabhängigkeitstag, den wir in General Hammonds Garten ausgelassen mit Barbecue und großem Feuerwerk gefeiert hatten… 

 

*********************

[u]6. Juli [/u]

Bereits nachdem ich die ersten Wachposten des Mountains passiert hatte, war mir klar, dass irgendetwas anders war als sonst. Und noch ehe ich mein Büro erreicht hatte, fing mich bereits Walter im Flur ab. 

„Sir“, wisperte er mir mit Verschwörerstimme zu, „fünf Leute sind seit heute früh um sieben bei General Hammond im Büro. Ich habe ihnen Kaffee und etwas zu essen gebracht und dabei habe ich gesehen, dass zwei von ihnen Militär-Anwälte sind.“

„Was will denn die Militär-Justiz bei uns?“, fragte ich, konnte aber das schlechte Gefühl nicht abschütteln, das mich dabei überfiel. 

Schließlich hatte ich vor nicht ganz vier Wochen General Hammond, mit mehr als halbseidenen Methoden und Maybornes Hilfe, wieder zu seinem Posten als Leiter des Stargate-Centers verholfen. Entweder hatte Kinsey jetzt alles auf eine Karte gesetzt und mir jemanden ins Haus geschickt, der mich wegen versuchter Erpressung dran kriegen sollte, oder man war hinter Hammond her. Nur im allerbesten Fall bezog es sich auf Maybornes Verschwinden und seinen unbekannten Aufenthaltsort auf dem tropischen Eiland. 

„Ich weiß es nicht, Colonel. Ich soll Ihnen aber von General Hammond ausrichten, dass Sie sich unverzüglich in sein Büro begeben sollen, wenn Sie hier eintreffen.“ 

„Danke, Sergeant.“ Auf Walter war Verlass, er würde mich nicht so nachlässig wie sonst in Hammonds Büro marschieren lassen, wenn hochrangiger Besuch da war. Also zog ich noch einmal meine grüne Uniformjacke gerade, guckte, ob ich halbwegs passabel ausschaute und keine Marmeladen-Reste auf der Wange hatte und machte mich auf zu General Hammonds Büro. 

Ich wurde hereingebeten und warf einen raschen Blick auf die Anwesenden. Wie Walter gesagt hatte: General Hammond und fünf weitere Personen. Ich grüßte in die Runde und der General stellte mir die Anwesenden vor. 

Ein Militär-Richter, ein Mitarbeiter des Pentagons, zwei Militär-Anwälte und ein junger  
Lieutenant, der den Schreibkram übernehmen sollte.  
Mein Herzschlag beschleunigte sich ungesund. Das sah gar nicht gut aus.  
Das sah verdammt nach Militärgerichtsverfahren aus!  
Ich warf einen raschen Blick auf General Hammond, doch der konnte oder wollte mir keinen Hinweis geben, sondern bat mich, stattdessen Platz zu nehmen. 

Einer der Militär-Anwälte wandte sich an mich: „Colonel O’Neill. Dieses ist noch kein Militärgerichtsverfahren, sondern nach Artikel 32 des Allgemeinen Wehrstrafrechts eine Anhörung vor der eigentlichen Gerichtsverhandlung. General Hammond wird Sie jetzt mit den Ihnen gegenüber erhobenen Vorwürfen vertraut machen. Dies ist alles noch ganz informell, Sie müssen dazu noch nicht Stellung beziehen, ja, ich fordere Sie sogar auf, nichts zu sagen und keine Fragen zu beantworten, die Sie selbst belasten könnten.“ 

Ich atmete tief durch.  
Dann hatten sie mich also am Wickel.  
Verdammt. Verdammt. Verdammt.

Irgendwie hatte ich schon vermutet, dass Kinsey sich das Eindringen in sein Haus, die Erpressung und unser bühnenreifes Verschwinden, nachdem wir die Presse gerufen hatten und er wohl oder übel zu der Frage Stellung beziehen musste, ob er der nächste Präsidentschaftskandidat sein würde, nicht so einfach gefallen lassen würde. Wir hatten seine Hand gezwungen und dieser verfluchte Bastard Kinsey war niemand, der das so einfach auf sich sitzen ließ.  
Ich war schon gespannt, wofür er mich belangen wollte. Hausfriedensbruch? Unwürdiges Verhalten für einen Offizier und Gentleman? So viel ich wusste, hatte Kinsey laut Militärgesetzgebung fast fünfzig verschiedene Anklagepunkte zur Verfügung, von denen er sich einen aussuchen konnte. Mord oder Trunkenheit am Steuer schieden wohl aus, aber es blieben noch genügend übrig und ich hatte mich ganz sicher einiger Vergehen schuldig gemacht im Laufe meiner Karriere, die man mir jetzt wieder aufs Brot schmieren konnte. 

Mit einem ganz schlechten Gefühl im Magen und voller böser Vorahnung nahm ich den blauen Schnellhefter entgegen, den General Hammond mir zögerlich herüber schob. Sein Blick drückte Mitgefühl aus – das war besonders besorgniserregend! – und der Kloß in meinem Hals würde größer.

Ich schlug die Mappe auf und sah… Daniel und mich. Auf zwei Handtüchern am Strand von Miami Beach liegend, in einen Stadtplan vertieft vor dem South Florida Museum, nebeneinander herschlendernd im Art Deco Bezirk von Miami, vor dem Hotel, in dem wir zusammen gewohnt hatten. Das war im Januar dieses Jahres gewesen. Daniel hatte eine Vorlesungsreihe in Chicago vorgeschoben, ich einen Besuch in Minnesota. Nachdem jeder von uns von dort eine Postkarte geschickt hatte, hatten wir uns noch für fünf Tage in Florida getroffen. Wir hatten uns sehr sicher gefühlt. Man sah es den Bildern an. Es waren wunderschöne Aufnahmen, die deutlich zeigten, wie gelöst und glücklich wir in dem Moment waren. Daniel lächelte fast auf allen Bildern, etwas, was er sonst leider nicht oft genug macht, und auch ich sah sehr urlaubsmäßig entspannt aus. 

Gerade als General Hammond entschuldigend sagte: „Colonel, Ihnen wird Sodomie nach Artikel 125 des Allgemeinen Wehrstrafrechts vorgeworfen“, war ich bei den letzten Bildern angelangt. Sie zeigten Daniel und mich in den Everglades. Offensichtlich mit einem riesigen Teleobjektiv war eine Aufnahme geschossen worden, die uns küssend zeigte. Aufgrund der starken Vergrößerung war das Bild längst nicht so schön in den Farben wie die anderen Urlaubsbilder, auch viel grobkörniger, doch es war einwandfrei zu erkennen, dass wir das waren. Daniel lehnte gegen den Stamm einer Palme, seine Arme um meine Taille geschlungen und ich hatte eine Hand auf seinem Hintern liegen, die andere in seinen Haaren. Und wir küssten uns. Innig. Das war selbst auf die Entfernung und bei der Auflösung zu erkennen.  
Da hatte sich jemand wirklich sehr viel Mühe beim Sammeln dieser Beweisstücke gegeben.

Scheiße. Gottverdammte Scheiße. Ich merkte, wie sich mein Magen zusammenkrampfte und musste tatsächlich gegen die Galle anschlucken, die ich auch auf der Zunge spürte.

Natürlich hatten wir immer im Hinterkopf gehabt, dass es mal dumm laufen könnte und uns jemand überraschen könnte. So vorsichtig konnte man gar nicht sein, wenn man auch noch leben wollte. Aber dass es auf diese Art und Weise raus kommen sollte?  
Und wenn die Aufnahmen aus dem Januar waren, lange vor meinem Aneinanderrasseln mit Kinsey, hieß das auch, dass es wahrscheinlich über jeden von uns ein Dossier gab, das man zu gegebener Zeit hervorziehen konnte. Das erklärte auch, warum sie so genau gewusst hatten, wie sie Hammond am besten treffen und zum Verzicht auf die Leitung des SG-Centers zwingen konnten.  
Jeder hatte ja irgendein Skelett im Schrank. Nur, dass ich nichts im Schrank, sondern einen Archäologen im Bett hatte, der mir, nein uns, jetzt zum Verhängnis werden sollte, wenn es nach Senator Kinsey ging

„Was ist mit Dr. Jackson, wird gegen ihn auch ermittelt?“, erkundigte ich mich, schloss den Aktenordner und schob ihn ein paar Zentimeter von mir weg.  
„Wenngleich Dr. Jackson als Angestellter der US-Streitkräfte ebenfalls der Militärgerichtsbarkeit untersteht, beziehen sich die Anklagepunkte erst einmal nur auf Sie, Colonel O’Neill“, antwortete der zweite Militär-Anwalt. 

Das leuchtete mir zwar nicht ganz ein, denn die Photos bewiesen ohne Zweifel, dass Daniel daran ebenso beteiligt war wie ich. Aber ich konnte mir schon denken, dass dieses Arschloch von Kinsey Order gegeben hatte, mich zu Fall zu bringen.  
Daniel war ein Kolateralschaden. So wie es Carter gewesen wäre, wenn ich etwas mit ihr angefangen hätte statt mit ihm. 

Kinsey ging es trotz seines ganzen salbungsvollen Geredes von Gott nicht darum, mich abzusägen weil ich schwul war – na gut, vielleicht hatte das seinen Zorn noch angefacht – sondern weil ich mich gegen ihn gestellt und ihn ausgetrickst hatte.  
Aber für mich war das erst einmal eine Sorge weniger, dass Daniel nicht ebenfalls unmittelbar ein Gerichtsverfahren drohte.  
„Warum ausgerechnet Sodomie?“, erkundigte ich mich und blickte den Richter und die beiden Militär-Anwälte an. „Wenn mich nicht alles täuscht, bedarf es dazu der Penetration. Die Aufnahme des Sexualorgans in den Mund oder den Anus. Sei es mit einem Mann, einer Frau oder einem Tier.“ Besonders den letzten Punkt betonte ich nachhaltig. Denn als Daniel und ich uns eines Abends mal durch die ganzen Punkte gelesen hatten, war uns das besonders heftig aufgestoßen. War ja auch fast dasselbe, es mit `ner Ziege oder seinem Partner zu tun. 

„Ich bin sicher, dass medizinische Untersuchungen diese Fakten belegen können“, ließ sich der Richter vernehmen.  
Ich musste heftig schlucken.  
„Und selbst wenn nicht, reicht das Bildmaterial aus, um Sie wegen Homosexualität und homosexueller Lebensführung anklagen und unehrenhaft entlassen zu können.“  
Aha, der Richter war ganz offensichtlich ein Spezi von Kinsey. Schon diese wenigen Worte verrieten mir, dass er im Zweifel wahrscheinlich gegen den Angeklagten war. Wobei ich mir schon bewusst war, dass diese Photos nicht viel Raum für Zweifel ließen.  
„Ich sage nichts mehr ohne einen Anwalt“, stellte ich sicherheitshalber klar. 

Das wusste ich nicht nur aus Fernsehserien, das rieten einem auch alle Internet-Seiten, die sich mit diesem Thema befassten. Dank Daniel war ich seit anderthalb Jahren, so lange, wie die Sache mit ihm schon lief, bestens vorbereitet. Er hatte mich gezwungen, alle möglichen Publikationen zu diesem Thema zu lesen, auch wenn ich zu dem Zeitpunkt nichts davon hören wollte. Wer möchte schon mit Gewalt in die Realität zurückgezogen werden, wenn er gerade auf Wolke Sieben schwebt? Doch mit Daniel an meiner Seite hatte ich keine Chance, die Augen vor den möglichen Folgen zu verschließen. Er nervte mich solange, bis ich mir endlich die Zeit nahm und mich mit ihm zusammen durch die ganzen Paragraphen arbeitete. Er trieb sogar einen Vordruck auf, der zur Verhaftung von homosexuellen Militärs verwendet wurde.  
Er schlug mich in dieser Sache mit meinen eigenen Argumenten: man konnte nie früh genug einen Plan B zur Hand haben. 

„Das ist Ihr gutes Recht“, wandte sich der eine Militär-Anwalt an mich. „Wenn Sie mich akzeptieren, bin ich der Ihnen zustehende Pflicht-Verteidiger. Wenn nicht, können Sie auf Ihre eigenen Kosten aber auch noch einen zivilen Anwalt hinzuziehen.“ Nach einer eingehenden Unterhaltung mit dem Commander verzichtete ich darauf. Er schien mir sehr kompetent.  
Mein größter Vorteil war, dass man mich offensichtlich nicht einfach aus der Welt schaffen wollte. Denn dann hätten sie Daniel und mir einfach ein nicht funktionierendes GDO mitgegeben und wir hätten für immer auf irgendeinem weit entfernten Planeten festgesessen – eine sehr elegante Lösung. 

Nein, das Schwein Kinsey wollte mich lebend leidend sehen. 

\-----------------------

Die nächsten Tage waren angefüllt mir Gesprächen, Diskussionen, Anhörungen, dem Wälzen von Gesetzbüchern, Durchackern von Verordnungen, Telefonaten und Faxen an alle möglichen Leute, die mir in dieser Angelegenheit dienlich sein konnten. Ich scheute mich durchaus nicht, mich direkt an den Präsidenten zu wenden und wie ich aus einer Andeutung entnehmen konnte, machte General Hammond dasselbe.  
Jetzt konnte er doch schneller als gedacht, meinen Gefallen mit einem anderen Gefallen bezahlen. Da hätte ich allerdings gern noch ein wenig darauf verzichtet.  
Diese Einflussnahme, das Spielenlassen von Beziehungen, mag ja manch einem nicht ganz fair vorkommen, weil nicht alle Leute diese Möglichkeit haben. Aber, hey, es ging hier schließlich um meinen Hintern und ich war bereit, jedes Mittel zu probieren, um da halbwegs intakt wieder herauszukommen. 

Denn um ehrlich zu sein, ich hatte eine Scheißangst in diesen Tagen. Ich konnte kaum schlafen, mir war es übel und wenn ich mir vorstellte, dass die mich tatsächlich für ein oder zwei Jahre einbuchten würden, bekam ich kalte Schweißausbrüche.  
Ich meine, Befehle befolgen und meinen Tagesablauf nicht frei bestimmen zu können, das bin ich aus der Air Force gewohnt. Aber wenn ich daran dachte, in einer Zelle hocken zu müssen, wenn es hoch kam, einen Rundgang auf dem Hof machen zu dürfen und irgendwelche nützliche Arbeit in den Werkstätten zu verrichten, statt durchs Stargate zu gehen, Aliens zu treffen und gegen Goa’uld zu kämpfen, da wurde mir schon ganz anders.  
Wenn die anderen dann noch rauskriegen würden, weswegen ich da einsaß – nein, danke, das brauchte ich wirklich nicht. 

Natürlich hatte ich auch um Daniel Angst. Wenn Kinsey so clever war, wie er glaubte zu sein, wusste er ganz genau, dass Daniel meine größte Schwäche war. Wenn er bedroht würde, war ich bereit, fast alles zu unterzeichnen. Aber vielleicht war Kinsey zu kalt, zu gefühlsarm, um so etwas einzukalkulieren. 

Und so taten wir alles, das in unserer Macht stand, forderten alle Gefallen ein, die noch irgendwo ausstanden. Um der Anklageseite unseren guten Willen zu demonstrieren, hatte ich zugestimmt, dass ich nicht nach Hause gehen würde, sondern, dass General Hammond mich auf mein Quartier beschränken würde. Er hatte seinen guten Willen demonstriert, indem er mein Ehrenwort akzeptierte, dass ich nicht versuchen würde zu flüchten und damit auf die Wachen verzichtet.  
Aber auch ohne die deutlich sichtbare Präsenz von Wachen vor meinem Quartier hatte sich die Nachricht natürlich wie ein Lauffeuer im Mountain verbreitet. Hinzu kam die Befragung des gesamten Personals der Basis, die in Kontakt zu mir gestanden hatten, so dass nach vierundzwanzig Stunden auch der Letzte wusste, dass mir vorgeworfen wurde, mit meinem Archäologen in die Kiste zu hüpfen. 

Ich hatte mich noch niemals so beobachtet gefühlt, dermaßen mit Samthandschuhen angefasst, wenn ich zum Essen in die Kantine ging oder zufällig jemanden auf dem Flur traf, wie in jenen Tagen. Ausgegrenzt und allein, denn selbstverständlich wollte niemand etwas Falsches sagen oder fragen, solange man nichts Genaues wusste. Wenn Kinsey vorgehabt hatte, mir mein Leben zur Hölle zu machen, so war das schon mal eine Vorstufe davon. 

Hinzu kam, dass ich keinerlei Verbindung zu Daniel hatte, denn der war ebenfalls in sein Büro verbannt worden. Von Zeit zu Zeit fungierte Teal’c als Mittelsmann, aber wir mussten verflucht vorsichtig sein. Wir hatten zwar im Vorfeld ausgemacht, dass, wenn mal so etwas passieren würde, Daniel mir völlig freie Hand ließe, für uns beide zu entscheiden, da seine Strafe mit Sicherheit geringer ausfallen würde und ich mich in den Machenschaften des Militärs besser auskannte als er. Aber ich hätte ihm schon gerne persönlich einen Zwischenstand gegeben. 

Ich wusste natürlich, dass die ganz dicken Brocken noch auf mich warteten. Der Richter hatte schon durchblicken lassen, dass er eine Strafe am ganz oberen Ende der Skala für angemessen halten würde, da ich schließlich Vorbildfunktion hatte. Und so surrte die Luft, wo immer ich hinkam, mit Ausdrücken wie: Gefängnisaufenthalt, Leavenworth, Unehrenhafte Entlassung, Zwangsarbeit, Degradierung, Verlust der Pension.

Das Schlimme war – all diese Dinge waren theoretisch tatsächlich möglich. Selbst wenn der Sodomie-Vorwurf jetzt vom Tisch war, das war wohl eher ein Schockelement von Kinsey an mich gewesen, um mir zu zeigen, mit was für Bandagen er zu spielen bereit war, lief dennoch alles auf Paragraph 654, Homosexualität in den Streitkräften, hinaus. Und so richtig rosig waren die Aussichten da nicht. Selbst wenn es dank meines Anwalts nicht einwandfrei zu klären war, ob ich Daniels Vorgesetzter war, oder ob er unsere Missionen als selbstständiger Leiter der Archäologischen Abteilung begleitete, versuchte man uns andere erschwerende Umstände, wie z.B. Fehlverhalten in der Öffentlichkeit, vorzuwerfen. 

Das ewige Grau des Mountains, die bedrückende Stimmung in den Gängen, die Sorgen um Daniel und mich, belasteten mich sehr. Und dennoch musste ich jeden Tag wieder mit Zuversicht an die Sache gehen, den Anklägern trotzen und so tun, als würde alles an mir abprallen. Dabei wäre ich manchen Morgen am liebsten nicht aufgestanden, hätte gerne im Bett abgewartet, bis alles vorüber wäre. Es deprimierte mich, dass meine Karriere und eventuell sogar meine Freiheit zu Ende gehen sollten, weil ich diesem beschissenen Senator nicht passte. 

Es tat mir richtig körperlich weh, dass das größte Glück, das ich in den letzten Jahren erfahren hatte, jetzt dazu verwendet wurde, mich zu Fall zu bringen. Mehr als einmal nagte das Gefühl der bohrenden Ungerechtigkeit und Hilflosigkeit dermaßen an mir, dass ich für eine halbe Stunde in den Trainingsraum gehen und mich abreagieren musste. 

Ein Punkt zu meinen Gunsten war, dass Militärgerichtsverfahren eigentlich öffentlich und unter Einbeziehung der Presse stattzufinden haben, es sei denn die Persönlichkeitsrechte des Angeklagten würden verletzt. Bei mir war die Situation damals genau umgekehrt. Ich wollte unbedingt die Öffentlichkeit hinzuziehen, weil mir klar war, dass es das war, was die Anklage auf gar keinen Fall tolerieren konnte. Ich ließ auch deutlich durchblicken, dass ich, wenn ich unterginge, mit großem Tamtam untergehen würde. Ich würde es niemandem einfach machen.

Mein zweiter großer Vorteil lag in der vorgeschriebenen Zusammensetzung des Militärtribunals. Die Mitglieder mussten Offiziere oder andere Angehörige desselben Kommandos sein. Das gab General Hammond auf jeden Fall Gelegenheit etliche Mitglieder des SGC vorzuschlagen. Die Gegenseite konnte unmöglich das gesamte SGC Personal wegen Befangenheit ablehnen. 

Und dann gab es da natürlich noch das immer wieder gern bemühte Schlagwort der Nationalen Sicherheit. Wir versuchten alles, damit mir das Justizministerium unter diesem Gesichtspunkt Immunität gewährte. Damit wären alle Militärgerichtsaktionen gegen mich gestoppt gewesen. Ganz so weit wollten sich der Präsident und damit auch der Justizminister dann aber doch nicht aus dem Fenster lehnen und so verhandelten wir weiter. 

Statt erschwerender Umstände wurde jetzt nach mildernden Umständen in meinem Fall gesucht. Und man wurde sogar fündig. Denn da gab es einen wunderschönen Passus, der mir als Schlupfloch hätte dienen können, wenn ich nachweisen könnte, dass solch ein Benehmen nicht wieder vorkommen würde. Eher würde wohl die Hölle zufrieren! 

Oder wenn ich versichern könnte, dass ich weder an homosexuellen Akten interessiert wäre, sie wünschte, oder wieder welche ausüben würde. Wenn ich dies unterzeichnen würde, dann könnte ich sogar in der Armee bleiben, weil es im Interesse des Staates wäre. 

Aber wenn ich das unterzeichnete, dann hieß das auch klipp und klar, dass ich auf Daniel verzichten müsste. Denn wir würden wohl keine Chance haben, unsere heimliche Beziehung wie bisher weiter zu führen. Der Druck, der auf uns lasten würde, wäre viel zu groß, die Überwachung zumindest in den ersten Monaten wohl lückenlos.  
Zu diesem Zeitpunkt war ich ganz froh, dass Daniel nicht in die Verhandlungen mit eingebunden war. Denn er hätte mich bestimmt versucht zu überreden, dass das der einzig gangbare Weg wäre. 

Ich hatte mir aber auch meine Gedanken darüber gemacht und war zu einem anderen Ergebnis gekommen. – Ehrlichkeit war in diesen Tagen sehr gefragt! – Also, wie lange könnte ich wirklich noch mit auf Missionen gehen? Wie lange, ehe mir meine Gesundheit einen Strich durch die Rechnung machen würde? Fünf Jahre vielleicht? Danach würde so oder so ein Schreibtischjob auf mich warten. Von daher warf ich dort mal gerade fünf Jahre in die Waagschale. Außerdem wäre es nicht das erste Mal, dass ich den Dienst quittierte. Natürlich würde es mir nach all den Jahren nicht leicht fallen, aber dieses Mal würde ich aus einem guten Grund gehen, nicht, weil ich enttäuscht oder verbittert war. Dieses Mal würde jemand auf mich warten, der ein Gegengewicht zu dem Verlust bilden könnte. 

Und so stand am Ende des gut dreiwöchigen Verhandlungsmarathons und vielen sehr undurchsichtigen Mauscheleien ein Kompromiss. 

Ich plädierte auf schuldig, dafür gab es kein öffentliches Militärgerichtsverfahren und man gewährte mir eine ehrenhafte Entlassung. Da ich schon mehr als zwanzig Jahre bei dem Verein auf dem Buckel hatte, erhielt ich meine mir zustehende Pension, die immerhin die Hälfte meiner letzten Bezüge ausmachte.  
Davon kann man gut leben und ohne Probleme auch noch einen arbeitslosen Archäologen durchfüttern. Denn Daniel kündigte zu demselben Tag fristlos, an dem auch ich das SGC verließ….

********************

[u]26. Dezember[/u]

Der Kaffee ist jetzt durchgelaufen und ich befülle zwei Tassen, die ich mit ins Schlafzimmer nehme. Auch jetzt, nach fast einem halben Jahr, bin ich überzeugt, dass wir die richtige Entscheidung getroffen haben. 

Etwas überstürzt hatten wir Nägel mit Köpfen gemacht und uns entschieden, zusammen zu ziehen. Wenn schon, denn schon. Ich verkaufte mein Haus, Daniel kündigte sein Apartment und schon Ende August sind wir zusammen hier in dieses kleine Haus am Stadtrand von Denver gezogen. Daniel hatte für einen noch radikaleren Schnitt plädiert und San Francisco vorgeschlagen, ich wollte aber die Skigebiete der Rocky Mountains nicht von heute auf morgen aufgeben und deshalb haben wir uns für Denver entschieden. 

Natürlich ist es nicht leicht, wenn zwei solche Dickköpfe wie wir plötzlich vierundzwanzig Stunden am Tag aufeinander sitzen. Wenn man nach diesen vielen Jahren des Alleinlebens unvermittelt wieder in allen möglichen Kleinigkeiten Rücksicht nehmen und liebgewonnene Gewohnheiten einschränken muss. Es sind auch schon ein, zwei Mal die Fetzen geflogen und einer von uns – nein, das war ja beide Male ich! – hat auf der Couch im Gästezimmer übernachtet. Aber wir haben uns wieder zusammengerauft und es ist uns klar, dass es einfach funktionieren muss, sonst wäre alles vergeblich gewesen. Vielleicht bringt dieser Druck manche Paare auseinander, ich hoffe jedoch sehr, dass es uns fester zusammenschweißt und ich ertappe mich dabei, dass ich tatsächlich ab und an erst nachdenke, bevor ich den Mund aufmache. 

Und Daniel hat „eigentlich“ darauf verzichtet Kaffee im Bett zu trinken, denn die ewigen Kaffeeflecken und umgeschütteten Tassen hatten an meinen Nerven gezehrt. Aber heute ist Weihnachten, ich bin in bester Stimmung und niemand kann mir verbieten, die Liebe meines Lebens auch mal zu verwöhnen. 

„Jack, womit habe ich das verdient?“, fragt Daniel denn auch in ekstatischer Verzückung, nachdem er den verführerischen Duft richtig zugeordnet hat. 

Wusste ich doch, dass mir das einige Pluspunkte einbringen würde! „Weil heute Weihnachten ist?“, grinse ich, reiche ihm seine Tasse und krabbele dann neben ihm ins Bett zurück.

Als Daniel die Tasse geleert hat, stellt er sie auf das Nachtschränkchen und schmiegt sich an mich. „Das ist aber kein ganz subtiler Hinweis darauf, dass du vergessen hast, das Grillfleisch zu besorgen?“, haucht er mit kleinen Küssen gegen meine Brust.  
Ich bringe meine Tasse auch in Sicherheit, dann wende ich mich ihm zu. „Nein, ist es nicht, du undankbarer Kerl.“  
Daniel lässt etwas hören, dass verdächtig nach einem Kichern klingt. Ich würde ihn aber nie drauf ansprechen!  
Ich ziehe ihn zu mir hoch, so dass ich ihn ausgiebig küssen kann. „Alles im Kühlschrank“, flüstere ich ihm zwischen zwei Küssen zu und lasse meine Hände unter das Oberteil seines Pyjamas gleiten. 

„Wie lange hast du in der Küche gestanden? Du bist ganz kalt“, beschwert sich Daniel mit einem kleinen Schauder.  
Ich werfe einen Blick auf den Wecker. Es ist fast halb acht. Das heißt, ich habe knapp eine dreiviertel Stunde vor mich hingeträumt. „Dann musst du mich wohl wärmen.“ Ich ziehe ihn fester auf mich und genieße die Schlafwärme, die Daniel noch umgibt.  
„Ich wusste es gleich: fürchte die Danaer, besonders wenn sie Geschenke bringen“, lacht er. 

Keine Ahnung, auf welche Typen Daniel gerade anspielt, wahrscheinlich alte Römer oder Griechen, aber das ist mir auch egal, denn er lässt gleichzeitig eine warme Hand in meine Schlafanzugshose gleiten. An genau die richtige Stelle. 

Und dann geben wir uns etlichen Handlungen hin, die der Militärcodex unter Strafe stellt und genießen es aus vollstem Herzen. Während Daniel mich liebt, mich ausfüllt und mir all die Geborgenheit und Bewunderung schenkt, die kein noch so toller Job wettmachen kann, denke ich mir, dass Kinseys Vorgehen mich zu meinem Glück gezwungen hat. Wer weiß, wie viele Jahre ich noch mit gestohlenen Momenten, oft in der Angst verraten zu werden, verbracht hätte? Wer weiß, ob es nicht die entscheidende Mission gegeben hätte, von der einer von uns nicht mehr lebend zurückgekommen wäre? 

Sicher kann mich auch morgen ein Auto überfahren, aber das Risiko, in meinem Vorgarten von einem herunterfallenden Ast erschlagen zu werden, ist doch kalkulierbarer, als die Begegnung mit einem Schlangenträger unbeschadet zu überstehen. 

Ich überlasse mich völlig Daniels liebevollen Bemühungen, genieße jede Minute intensiv und bewusst und lasse ihn wissen, dass er definitiv die besten Methoden kennt, küchenkalte Ex-Colonels wieder aufzuwärmen. 

Gegen zehn Uhr stehen wir beide endlich auf und treffen uns in der Küche, denn wir müssen noch einige Vorbereitungen für unsere Gäste treffen. Diverse Sachen auftauen, denn so ganz ist in den vergangen Monaten keiner von uns zum Küchenchef geworden. Ich hätte es nie geglaubt, aber von Zeit zu Zeit vermisse ich die Kantine des Mountain, in der es immer etwas Fertiges zu essen gab, das im Rückblick gar nicht so schlecht geschmeckt hat, wenn man es mit dem Pudding vergleicht, an den wir versehentlich Salz geschüttet hatten. 

Während wir den Salat zubereiten, denke ich, dass es eine ganz gute Gelegenheit wäre, Daniel davon zu unterrichten, dass Teal’c nicht alleine aus Colorado Springs anreist.  
„Übrigens, Carter hat mich vor ein paar Tagen angerufen. Sie hat versprochen, auch zu kommen.“  
„Sam?“ Daniel schaut mich erstaunt an.  
„Ja, Sam. Nicht Jacob“, versichere ich ihm mit heftigem Nicken.  
„Ah ja.“ 

Daniels verhaltene Reaktion ist nur zu verständlich, denn Carter hat seit Juli nicht mehr mit ihm geredet. Ich weiß nicht wieso, aber sie macht Daniel für alles verantwortlich. Irgendwie muss sie sich in ihrem hübschen Köpfchen die Sache so hingebogen haben, dass ohne Daniel das Ganze niemals passiert wäre. Dass wir immer noch gemeinsam auf Mission gingen, dass das SGC noch das für sie wäre, was es vor einem halben Jahr gewesen ist: Familienersatz. Niemals hat sie sich wohl träumen lassen, dass ich mir mit Daniel etwas gestattete, was ich ihr unter dem – berechtigten – Vorwand der Militärregeln verweigerte. 

Etwas Gutes hat das Ganze aber gehabt. Denn als sie damals von der Anklage befragt worden war, ob sie jemals eine Beziehung zwischen uns vermutet hätte, hatte sie dermaßen ungläubig reagiert, dass es für alle klar sein musste, dass mein Kommando niemals darunter gelitten hatte. 

„Da bin ich mal gespannt.“ Er schnippelt äußerlich unbeeindruckt weiter an seine Tomate rum, aber die Stücke sind inzwischen kaum mehr größer als Zwiebelwürfel. Das sagt mir einiges.

Für einen kurzen Augenblick lege ich ihm verstehend meine Hand auf die Schulter. Es ist klar, dass Daniel seine Erwartungen nicht zu hoch schrauben will, aber die bloße Tatsache, dass sie unsere Einladung angenommen hat, ist schon sehr erfreulich. Janet und Teal’c kennen unser Haus bereits, denn sie haben uns beim Renovieren und Umziehen geholfen. Aber für Carter ist das heute eine Premiere. 

Während Daniel den Tisch deckt, werfe ich auf der Veranda den Grill an. Ich bin ja nur froh, dass es nicht mehr schneit, denn nun können wir draußen grillen. Ich will gar nicht daran denken, was für Schuhsohlen das wohl geworden wären, wenn wir die Steaks wirklich hätten in die Pfanne hauen müssen. Mit Barbecues, da kenne ich mich aus, hat doch mehr als eines in den vergangenen Jahren in meinem Garten stattgefunden. Die Gäste können drinnen sitzen, ich werde für die fertigen Würstchen und Fleischstücke raussprinten. 

Gerade als wir unsere Vorbereitungen soweit abgeschlossen haben, schellt es auch bereits an der Haustür. Daniel geht zur Tür und lässt Janet und Cassandra rein, denen es tatsächlich gelungen ist, General Hammond zum Mitkommen zu bewegen. Ich lege noch schnell die Grillzange zur Seite, dann begrüße ich unsere Gäste ebenfalls. 

Janet begrüßt uns mit innigen Umarmungen, als hätten wir uns nicht vor vierzehn Tagen noch gesehen und wünscht uns überschwänglich frohe Weihnachten. Cassie springt an mir hoch und hängt sich um meinen Hals, bis ich ihr etwas von meinem alten Kreuz vorklage, dann zwitschert sie ab und belagert Daniel. Ihr hat die Erklärung, dass wir jetzt zusammen wohnen, gar nichts ausgemacht, ja, manchmal habe ich sogar den Eindruck, dass sie sich heimlich einen solchen Ausgang für uns gewünscht hat. 

Hammond nennt Daniel immer noch: „mein Junge“, schüttelt mir die Hand und besteht darauf, dass ich ihm das Haus zeige, ehe die restlichen Gäste kommen.  
Im Gästezimmer angekommen merke ich, dass da auch sehr viel Vorwand dabei war.  
„Ist alles in Ordnung bei Ihnen?“, fragt er leicht schnaufend, denn die steile Treppe hat ihn außer Atem gebracht.  
„Ja, bestens“, bestätige ich nickend.  
„Jack, sparen Sie sich die Floskeln für Dr. Fraiser. Gibt es irgendetwas, womit ich Ihnen helfen könnte?“ 

Ich bin gerührt, dass Hammond sich Sorgen macht, kann ihm aber voller Ernst versichern: „General, ich habe alles, was mich glücklich macht.“  
„Und Daniel?“  
„Ist Teil davon.“  
„Jack, seien Sie mal einen Moment ernst. Wie hat Daniel den Übergang verkraftet?“

Ich habe noch mit niemanden darüber gesprochen, am allerwenigsten mit Daniel, aber bei so einer direkten Frage, komme ich nicht umhin, mal einen kleinen Seufzer loszulassen. Ich gehe zur Tür des Gästezimmers, versichere mich noch einmal, dass alle unten im Wohnzimmer sind, sich unterhalten und herumalbern und schließe die Tür sorgfältig hinter mir. 

„Erstaunlicherweise war es für Daniel in den vergangenen Monaten viel schwieriger als für mich. Wie ich Ihnen ja schon am Telefon erzählt habe, fliege ich so ein, zwei Mal pro Woche für die DenverCargoLines. Vom Finanziellen her bräuchte ich das nicht, aber es macht mir Spaß, wieder als Pilot zu arbeiten, auch, wenn das ein ganz anderes Fluggefühl als bei den Todesgleitern ist.“  
„Und Daniel?“ 

„Dank Ihres Empfehlungsschreibens hat er den Posten im Museum bekommen aber – hier kommt jetzt sein Problem – er hat mir gestanden, dass er das Museum eigentlich von Grund auf hätte auf den Kopf stellen müssen. Tja, und das sähen die wohl nicht so gerne, zumal er keine stichhaltige Begründung liefern kann, warum er so Vieles umdatieren muss.“  
„Irgendwie kann ich die Kuratoren auch verstehen.“  
„Ja, ich auch. Und Daniel ebenfalls und deshalb hat er nach ein paar Wochen das Handtuch geworfen. Jetzt hält er an der Uni ein Seminar – aber nur irgendetwas Linguistisches, damit er in keinen Gewissenskonflikt kommt, etwas lehren zu müssen, das er eigentlich besser weiß. Dann hilft er noch in einer Buchhandlung aus.“  
„Er macht aber keinen unzufriedenen oder angespannten Eindruck.“ General Hammond ist auch klar, dass Daniel hier so weit unter seiner Qualifikation eingesetzt wird, wie ein Jet-Pilot, den man mit Papierflugzeugen spielen lässt.

„Daniel ist der geborene Optimist, wie wir beide wissen. Und er kann sich hervorragend damit motivieren, dass es jetzt keine Geheimhaltung mehr gibt und wir jeden Tag zusammen sind. Selbstverständlich würde er gerne wieder im Dreck buddeln gehen, aber mit seinem Lebenslauf und den riesigen Lücken darin, nimmt ihn natürlich niemand.“

„Mit den Ausgrabungen kann ich ihm nicht helfen, aber vielleicht habe ich etwas anderes für ihn.“  
„Was?“  
„Das werde ich ihm später sagen. Mein Geschenk sozusagen.“ Hammond lächelt mich an.  
„Ach, kommen Sie schon, George. Sagen Sie’s mir“, locke ich neugierig.  
Aber der General bleibt standfest und wir gehen gemeinsam wieder ins Wohnzimmer herunter. 

Zehn Minuten später schellt es erneut und ich öffne die Tür für Teal’c und Carter. Der Jaffa begrüßt mich mit einem männlich-markanten Armdrücken und Daniel mit der Andeutung eines Lächelns. Carter, die ich in den letzten Monaten nur am Telefon gesprochen, nicht aber persönlich gesehen habe, drückt mir einen winterlichen Blumenstrauß mit Tannenzapfen und roten Beeren in die Hand und wünscht mir ein frohes Fest. 

Und dann fällt mir ein riesiger Stein vom Herzen, denn sie nimmt Daniel, der zögerlich hinzu gekommen ist und ihr seine Hand entgegen streckt, einmal kurz in den Arm und wünscht ihm ebenfalls frohe Weihnachten. 

Daniel sieht jedenfalls so aus, als habe er das wichtigste Weihnachtsgeschenk schon erhalten, als er sie ebenfalls an sich drückt. 

Ich liebe sie in diesem Moment so sehr, dass ich sie auch noch einmal kurz in den Arm nehme, ehe wir gemeinsam ins Wohnzimmer gehen. Alles begrüßt sich, redet wild durcheinander, Daniel verteilt die Aperitifs, ich springe mal schnell vor die Tür und werfe die Fleischstücke auf den Grill. Cassie kommt mit raus, frozzelt, dass ich immer noch nicht richtig kochen gelernt habe, obwohl sie doch schon Pfannkuchen mit Sirup backen könnte. 

Dann ist auch das Grillzeug fertig und wir sitzen alle um den Esszimmertisch herum, prosten uns zu und lassen es uns schmecken. Es ist fast wie in alten Zeiten, als sie uns vom Stargate-Center und ihren letzten Missionen erzählen. Teal’c und Carter sind jetzt in Ferettis Team und so wie sich das anhört, scheinen sie auch einiges an Spaß zu haben. Wenn man darauf steht, hochnäsige Goa’uld in den Allerwertesten zu treten. Und offen gesagt, wer tut das nicht?

Da Carter nichts von meinem Gespräch mit Hammond ahnt, fragt sie Daniel nach einer Weile natürlich auch, was er so macht. Von mir weiß sie aus leidvoller Erfahrung ja schon, dass ich wieder fliege – auch in andere Zeitzonen. 

„Ich war ein wenig überqualifiziert für das Museum, deshalb haben sich unsere Wege nach nur zwei Wochen wieder getrennt“, gesteht Daniel.  
„Überqualifiziert?“, hakt Carter nach. „Das ist doch gut, oder nicht?“  
„Ich denke, DanielJackson will damit sagen, dass er die Exponate nach neusten Erkenntnissen sortieren wollte und nicht konnte“, schließt Teal’c messerscharf und ich werfe ihm einen anerkennenden Blick zu. Er nickt und dann wird mir klar, dass er sich sicher auch schon mehr als einmal in dieser Situation befunden hat: etwas sagen zu wollen, was er nicht sagen durfte. 

„Teal’c hat Recht“, meint Daniel leichthin und fährt fort: „Ich habe mich auf die Linguistik rückbesonnen und gebe jetzt ein Seminar an der Universität über die Einflüsse des Spanischen auf die englische Gegenwartssprache, außerdem arbeite ich zwei Mal die Woche in einer Buchhandlung.“ 

Carter wirft mir einen geschockten Blick zu, den Daniel glücklicherweise nicht mitbekommt, denn in dem Moment wendet sich Hammond an ihn.  
„Dr. Jackson, ich hätte da vielleicht ein Angebot für Sie, das Sie interessieren könnte.“  
„Nehmen Sie’s mir nicht übel, General, aber ich werde nie wieder für die Armee arbeiten. Nicht nachdem, was die Jack angetan haben. Und außerdem…“

„Nicht direkt für die Armee, mein Junge“, fällt ihm der General ins Wort, ehe Daniel sich so richtig in Fahrt reden kann. „Dr. Lee, der jetzt die Archäologische Abteilung leitet, hat einen gewissen Finanzrahmen für Übersetzungen, die er außer Haus geben kann, damit sich seine Wissenschaftler auf die wirklich interessanten und was die Geheimhaltung betrifft, brisanten Texte konzentrieren können. Die gängigen Sprachen, Latein, Spanisch, Inka-Dialekte etc., hat er alle abgedeckt. Er bräuchte aber dringend jemanden, der ihm etwa 20 Wochenstunden Goa’uld abnehmen würde.“ 

Mein Gott, das wäre genau das, was Daniel brauchen könnte! Eine Verbindung zu seinem alten Aufgabenbereich und das Wissen, nicht ganz von den Entwicklungen da draußen und doch genau vor unserer Haustür, abgeschnitten zu sein.  
„Ich…“  
Der General unterbricht meinen Freund, der inzwischen entschieden sein Kinn vorgeschoben hat, noch einmal. „Für Sie würde selbstverständlich keine der Regeln gelten, die für Armee-Angehörige sonst gilt. Sie wären selbstständig tätig und würden direkt über Dr. Lee bezahlt. Nirgends auf Ihrem Scheck würde die Armee oder das SG-Center auftauchen.“ 

Daniel schaut mich an und ich sehe das Interesse in seinen Augen. „Das klingt recht interessant“, antwortet er vorsichtig.  
Ich lächle. „Lass dich nicht täuschen, Daniel. Die brauchen dich. Die tun nur so, als würden Sie dir einen Gefallen tun.“ Ich hoffe, dass ich mit dieser Einschätzung richtig liege, denn Daniel braucht dringend etwas, was ihn geistig fasziniert und anhaltend beschäftigen kann. Zwar bedeutet das weniger Zeit für mich und ich sehe schon manch einen Abend, der dann vor dem PC statt im Bett enden wird. Außerdem wird wahrscheinlich der größte Teil der Hausarbeit an mir hängen bleiben, aber auf Dauer würde Daniel nur mit dem Unterrichten von ein paar Studenten und dem Verkauf von ein paar Liebesromanen als Lebensinhalt verkümmern. 

„Zwanzig Wochenstunden?“  
„Von zu Hause aus zu erledigen. Wenn Sie nicht wollen, brauchen Sie nie wieder einen Fuß ins Stargate-Center setzen“, versucht Hammond ihn zu überzeugen.  
„Ich habe nichts gegen das SGC an sich“, stellt Daniel entschieden klar.  
„Hätte ich auch nicht gedacht, wenn ich mich hier so am Tisch umschaue“, nimmt ihm der General gekonnt den Wind aus den Segeln. „Rufen Sie doch Dr. Lee mal an und bereden Sie alles weitere mit ihm. Ich verrate Ihnen sicher kein Geheimnis, wenn ich Ihnen sage, dass Dr. Lee diesen Anruf sehnsüchtig erwartet.“  
„Ja bitte, Daniel“, seufzt Janet nun. „Das würde seinen Baldriankonsum sicher um einiges senken.“  
„Okay, direkt nach den Feiertagen werde ich ihn anrufen.“  
Na, das klingt prima! Als Daniel sich wegen einer Goa’uld-Sache an Teal’c wendet, werfe ich Hammond einen dankbaren Blick zu. 

Cassandra schlägt vor, den Sonnenschein und den vielen Schnee in unserem Garten zu nutzen, um hinauszugehen und einen Schneemann zu bauen.  
Es wird dann im Endeffekt eine Schneefamilie, denn bei allen kommt der Wettbewerbsdrang durch und ein einzelner Schnee-Arbeitsplatz reicht nicht aus für all unsere Kreativität. Als wir anderthalb Stunden später wieder in der angenehmen Wärme des Wohnzimmers zurück sind, grüßen uns von draußen, zwei Väter, eine Mutter, diverse Kinder und mehrere undefinierbare Tiere, die Cassandra beigesteuert hat. 

Die Damen Fraiser trinken noch einen Tee mit uns, dann drängt General Hammond zum Aufbruch, denn er hat am Abend noch einen weiteren Termin. Es gibt eine Verabschiedung mit vielen Versprechen, etlichen Küssen und Umarmungen und wir winken hinterher, bis das Auto an der nächsten Ecke aus unserem Blickfeld verschwunden ist. 

Carter und Teal’c haben bereits begonnen, das Wohnzimmer aufzuräumen und das schmutzige Geschirr in die Spülmaschine zu stellen, so dass wir es uns wenige Minuten später vor dem prasselnden Kaminfeuer gemütlich machen können. Eine Weile schauen wir in die tanzenden Flammen, hören auf das Knacken des Holzes und sehen den aufstiebenden Funken zu, wenn ein größeres Stück Holz in die Glut fällt. 

„Fehlen nur noch die Notrationen und es wäre fast wie in alten Zeiten“, bemerkt Daniel grinsend und lehnt sich gegen mich. 

Mit plötzlicher Bitterkeit würde ich ihn gerne darauf hinweisen, dass es wird nie mehr sein, wie in alten Zeiten. Denn obwohl wir noch genauso qualifiziert sind, wie vor einem Jahr, war der Army unsere sexuelle Orientierung wichtiger als unser Können und Fachwissen. Aber da er in diesem Moment offensichtlich so glücklich ist, sehe ich davon ab, ihn zu korrigieren. Stattdessen lege ich bewusst einen Arm um seine Schulter. Es ist das erste Anzeichen von öffentlichen Zärtlichkeiten zwischen uns, sieht man davon ab, dass ich im Garten Daniels Gesicht mit Schnee eingeseift habe, aber das hätte ich wohl auch getan, wären wir nicht zusammen. 

Sowohl Teal’c als auch Carter nehmen die Geste natürlich wahr. Teal’c hat uns aber schon beim Umzug beobachtet, von daher ist er nicht überrascht. Carter sollte es eigentlich auch nicht sein, aber sie schaut sofort peinlich berührt weg, dann zwingt sie sich, wieder hinzuschauen. Ihr Blick trifft auf meinen und sie sieht, dass ich ihre Reaktion genau beobachte. Das lockt sie immerhin aus der Reserve, denn sie setzt sich aufrechter hin und meint in einem leicht anklagenden Ton: „Also schön. Ich habe noch meine Probleme damit, zufrieden?“ 

Daniel wird bewusst, dass es nicht mehr um die Notrationen geht, von denen er gerade noch gesprochen hat und er schaut erst zu Carter dann zu mir. „Was ist los? Habe ich etwas nicht mitbekommen?“  
„Lass es dir von Carter erklären“, wiegle ich ab und lege meine Hand in Daniels Halsbeuge, wo mein Daumen kleine Kreise auf Daniels Haut beschreibt.  
Carter zieht die Augenbrauen hoch und wirft mir einen schnippischen Blick zu, Daniel geht blitzartig ein Licht auf und er ruft: „Oh, das!“ 

Er schnappt sich meine Hand, hält meine Finger mit seiner Hand ruhig und unbeweglich auf seinem Hals und antwortet: „Sam, lass dich von Jack nicht damit provozieren. Diese… territorialen Ansprüche bekommt er ganz besonders gern, wenn er etwas unzweideutig klar machen will.“ Er dreht den Kopf zu mir herum und grinst mich an. „Unsere Nachbarin von schräg gegenüber kann ein Lied davon singen.“  
„Sie hat mit aller Macht versucht dich anzubaggern!“, verteidige ich mich. „Ich kam mir vor, wie bei den Desperate Housewives!“  
Wider Willen muss Carter grinsen und meint zu Daniel: „Erzähl doch mal!“ 

„Nun, sie hatte wohl gedacht, zwei Junggesellen, wären das Geschenk des Himmels an sie, für ihre ganzen Nachtgebete. Obwohl ich deutlich mein Nicht-Interesse ausgedrückt…“  
„Daniel war diplomatisch wie immer und sie hat einfach nicht mitbekommen, dass unter den ganzen Ausreden und Entschuldigungen auch noch ein `Nein´ verborgen war“, stelle ich die Sache klar, ehe hier noch ein falscher Eindruck entsteht. 

„Sie hat uns an einem Sonntag einen Apfelkuchen rübergebracht…“  
„Und hat versucht, dich unter dem fadenscheinigen Vorwand des Äpfelauflesens, in ihren Garten zu locken.“  
„Jack, sie wollte nur…“  
„Ich weiß genau, was sie wollte!“ Ihr Blick ließ keinen Zweifel daran.  
„Es ging wirklich um Äpfel!“, verteidigt sich Daniel hitzig.  
„Ja, um deine!“, platze ich heraus. 

Und nach einem Moment der geschockten Stille, müssen wir alle lachen. 

Immer noch amüsiert, nimmt Daniel den Gesprächsfaden wieder auf:„Jedenfalls kam Jack ebenfalls an die Haustür, an der ich mich mit ihr unterhielt. Er trat hinter mich, legte seinen Kopf auf meine Schulter und als sie immer noch auf der Schwelle verharrte, umarmte er mich von hinten und verschränkte seine Hände vor meinem Bauch.“  
„Zwei Stunden später wusste es die ganze Straße und niemand hat mehr versucht, Daniel in sein Bett zu locken“, vollende ich die Geschichte stolz. 

„Und welche Auswirkungen hatte das auf Ihre gutnachbarschaftlichen Beziehungen?“, versucht Carter, logisch wie immer denkend, mich spöttisch in die Defensive zu treiben.  
„Die Frage habe ich ihm auch gestellt“, nickt Daniel. „Doch Jack hat mir klargemacht, dass uns das viel Zeit spart, weil wir so nicht erst nach und nach herausfinden, wer uns akzeptiert, sondern wir das gleich ein für allemal geklärt haben.“  
„War der Versuch von Erfolg gekrönt?“, lässt sich jetzt Teal’cs ruhige Stimme vernehmen.

„Nicht ganz“, gestehe ich Teal’c zu. „Man grüßt uns zwar freundlich, aber ich habe keine Ahnung, was man hinter unserem Rücken tuschelt.“  
„Zwar hat an Halloween niemand an unserer Tür geklingelt, dafür haben uns aber zwei Nachbarn Weihnachtsgebäck rüber gebracht“, erklärt Daniel. „Der nächste Sommer, wenn man sich zwangsläufig im Garten trifft, wird wohl zeigen, wie sie damit klar kommen.“ 

„Gib ihnen Zeit, O’Neill“, meint der Jaffa ausgerechnet zu mir.  
„Brauchen wir alle“, murmelt Carter vor sich hin. Da sie dazu aber die Füße auf den Sessel zieht und so entspannt aussieht wie den ganzen Tag noch nicht, bin ich mir sicher, dass sie es auch schaffen wird, sich an meine Hand auf Daniels Schulter zu gewöhnen. 

Der Rest des Abends verläuft wirklich fast wie einer der Abende, die wir zusammen offworld an einem Feuer verbracht haben. Wir fachsimpeln über Leute, Götter und Aliens, die nur uns bekannt sind, haben Gesprächsthemen, wie die Flugeigenschaften von Tel’tacs und die verbesserte Zielgenauigkeit von Zat-Waffen, die uns für „normale“ Gesellschaften unbrauchbar machen und zeigen, wie wichtig diese Freundschaft für uns ist.  
Es gibt Punsch, niemand muss Wache stehen und selbst, als das Feuer langsam erlischt, wird es nicht so kalt, dass man nur noch an seinen Schlafsack denken kann. 

Der neu einsetzende heftige Schneefall und der fast blizzardartige Wind, lassen es angeraten sein, dass Teal’c und Carter an diesem Abend nicht mehr nach Colorado Springs zurückfahren. Glücklicherweise haben wir ein Gästezimmer – Carter bekommt das Bett darin, Teal’c nimmt die Couch – und so ist es schon weit nach Mitternacht als wir uns alle zurückziehen. 

Ich bin sehr mit er Entwicklung des heuten Tages zufrieden. Sollte das der Weihnachtseffekt gewesen sein, ist mir das auch recht.  
Genau das sage ich auch zu Daniel, als wir endlich im Bett liegen. 

„Weihnachtseffekt? Ja? Uhm… was für Weihnachtseffekte hast du denn sonst noch im Angebot?“, neckt mich Daniel und schickt schon wieder seine Hände auf meinem Körper auf Wanderschaft.  
„Gar keine“, erkläre ich entschieden und schnappe mir seine aufdringliche Hand, ehe sie mich noch umstimmt.  
„Ach, Jack“, quengelt Daniel und versucht meinen Griff zu sprengen.  
„Nein, Daniel. Denn es ist wieder fast wie in alten Zeiten.“  
„So?“  
„Teal’c und Carter sind genau nebenan und wir müssten ganz leise sein.“  
„Aber sie wissen doch jetzt…“, bemüht er mich umzustimmen. 

Doch ich verschließe ihm die Lippen mit einem Finger und schüttele entschieden den Kopf. „Nein. Dafür brauche ich noch Zeit, wenn ich es überhaupt jemals überwinden werde. Denn es sind für mich zwei verschiedene Sachen, ob sie es wissen, oder ob sie dich zur Bestätigung hören.“  
„Oh.“  
„Genau: `Oh´. Morgen Abend wieder. Denn es ist ja glücklicherweise nicht mehr so, dass wir uns die Stunden zusammen stehlen müssen.“  
„Nein. Glücklicherweise nicht“, bestätigt ein schon recht schlaftrunkener Daniel und wickelt sich fest und warm um mich. 

Einen besseren Abschluss kann ein Weihnachtsfest doch gar nicht haben… 

 

\---------ENDE-------

©Antares, November 2006


End file.
